


Don't Love Broken Boys

by PikachuBandit



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Car Accidents, Death, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Sad Ending, Serial Killer!Luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, failed suicide attempt, suicidal!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuBandit/pseuds/PikachuBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was a troubled boy with a terrifying addiction: he had to kill. The blood of his victims smeared across his hands as they struggled to breathe was intoxicating. Michael was just a sad boy who had the ability of not being able to die no matter how often he tried. He also had a problem of falling in love with the dangerous boys, because they always pushed him to the brink of death before pulling him back.<br/>Now, he found a boy who is proving to love him purely, but he doesn't know if it's real. He just wants to feel loved for once in his life.<br/>Luke just wants to kill him, but he can't. He just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Love Broken Boys

"I need another kill soon, Calum." Luke slammed his fist against the steering wheel, his bright blue eyes darkening in an intimidating manner. He hadn't physically harmed another person in a few months and it was beginning to affect him in the worst ways possible. He would lash out towards kind strangers, attempt to harm his closest friends, and even himself.

"You'll be okay, mate," Calum soothed from the other end of the phone, his voice edged with a small amount of static. "You can handle this." Luke loudly groaned, moving to angrily grip onto the steering wheel. His best friend knew of his addiction and surprisingly understood it or at least he did in front of Luke. The line went silent as Luke drove further, pressing on the pedals to speed up a little more, moving towards reckless driving. He was in the side of town where no one with common sense went at night, solely because of the reputation it had. Only the insane and sad came out this far.

"I can't," Luke mumbled to himself repeatedly, slowing to a stop. His vision was blurring rapidly as his knuckles faded of colour and turned a crystalized white. His head pounded against his skull while his blood pulsed angrily throughout his body. The only sound that brought him back to reality was the faint sound of sobs radiating in his direction.

' _A kill!_ ' Luke's thoughts drained, repeated those two words like a broken tape on repeat as he crawled out of his vehicle to find the owner of the cries. His feet felt like dead weight but his heart pounded with excitement. He just wanted to find the person and kill them to leave their body mutilated and his hands soaked with their blood.

"Excuse me?" Luke called out softly, being careful as to not scare the person off. "Are you okay?" The sniffle following short behind his question gave him an answer as to where the person was. He sharply turned on his heel, moving towards the dark figure who sat hunched over in a small ball, staring at a vehicle that was down at the bottom of the small cliff that bordered the road closely.

"Don't ask me that," the figure hiccupped, shaking my head. "Don't." Luke frowned deeply, pretending to care about the stranger. He kneeled next to the person and pressed a gentle hand to the lanky frame of the person. Their body felt like skin stretched over bones helplessly and it worried Luke truly. 

"My name is Luke and I just want to help you. Is that okay with you?" The person nodded, sniffling quietly before replying with a soft "Michael." The blond moved to sit in front of Michael, careful not to sit on the very edge of the cliff before staring at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Michael had visible injuries that looked like they could make anyone faint due to the pain levels but, here he was, sitting here as if nothing happened. 

"I flipped my car and walked up here," Michael murmured, his hand gravitating towards his lap as he answered all questions that Luke was attempting to stir up all in his mind. He pulled a bottle up to his lips and slowly chugged away at the contents in the bottle. He dropped his head in shame before beginning to wipe away tears. "I'm sorry, Luke, I'm not a great person to be around. I mean, I'm pissed face drunk, I can't fucking drive, I want to die more than anything and fuck, why can't I just die alrea-"

"Don't say that, Michael." Luke's tone was sharp, startling the drunk. His eyes lifted up from the ground and despite it being dark, he felt himself get lost in the gentle blue eyes that studied him harshly. They welcomed him warmly, making emotions of both safety and fear stir about in the pit of his stomach. "You're alive now and you'll only die when that choice is made. I don't think you're supposed to die right now or else you wouldn't be talking to me?" 

"An incredibly cute guy that I'd like to shag? They weren't kidding when they said good things come to those who wait." Michael's shameless comment caused Luke to chuckle quietly, his hand extending to brush along the blood that streamed down Michael's cheek. The edges of the new cut began to heal over, leaving dirt and dried blood smeared across his face. His hands shook as they clutched onto the now empty bottle of alcohol. 

"Let's get you home. Are you okay with spending the night at my place?" 

"Just don't murder me in my sleep." A hint of deceit flickered in Luke's eyes as a devilish grin spread across his face. "Wouldn't dream of it." He moved to stand up behind Michael before looping his arms under the older boy's armpits and pulling him up to his feet. Even if he was oddly coherent for being drunk, Luke didn't trust him this close to a cliff that could surely kill him the second time around. It would take the fun out of belittling him and torturing him to the point of death.

Michael slumped against the large frame holding him up on his feet before sighing contently. The scent of bitter alcohol mixed rolled off him in waves, making Luke scrunch his nose up in disgust. They slowly moved towards the parked vehicle a short walk away, causing Michael to snort slightly.

"Now only insane people come out this far, so why are you here?"Luke didn't notice earlier how much Michael was slurring but the sudden realization of the shift in speech startled him. He stared at Michael blankly before jumping back to reality with a gentle shrug. "Other people have secrets, too."

"You mean to tell me that I'm not the only problematic person in this town?" Michael mused sarcastically, rolling his vibrant green eyes. "Gee, I wouldn't have noticed. I'm kind of busy drowning myself in pity to care, though."

"Everyone is problematic in their own way," Luke scoffed, reaching the passenger side of his car. He opened the car door and leaned against it until Michael climbed into it, grumbling under his breath. "You know, for a drunk person, you're quite sarcastic."

"I always am. I'm convinced that I'm just a bag of salt that loves pizza and video games." Luke's lips quickly flashed with an amused smile before he regained his composure. He slammed the door shut and moved to his side of the car and flicked the key on. In his kill-crazed state of mind from earlier, he left his car unlocked and the key in the ignition.

"Let's get out of..." Luke turned to face Michael, his voice faltering as he saw the boy in the light for the first time. His black hair was matted down with a snap back that exposed blue and red streaks in his hair. His bright green eyes were glassed over and tear stains were visible on both of his slightly puffy cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm a mess. I get it," Michael mumbled, sniffling slightly as he crossed his arms. Luke shook his head, clutching his steering wheel. They started driving back into town, both of them focusing on the small patches of light that brightened the night road to ease the awkward tension between them. 

"No. You're attractive." Michael's cheeks flared a rosy red as he stuttered, trying to come up with a clever response but he couldn't. Instead, he just huffed and crossed his arms, not daring to look at the blond who had a visible grin on his face. "So, Michael. Does this mean I can shag you?"

"I've got no complaints," Michael mumbled with his face pressed against the window, the red complimenting his pale features. Luke smiled due to success before his eyes darkened slightly. He glanced at the phone and remembered the conversation he had with Calum before finding the black-haired boy. All it would take is one time and then he'd let go of Michael. 

 

+

 

Michael was curled up to Luke's chest, his lips ghosting along the blond's exposed collarbone. Luke was busy tracing gentle shapes into the side of Michael's hip, his fingers pushed away the clothes that covered the skin. They had been home for a few hours and Michael had sobered up slightly but refused to leave Luke's side.

 His eyes glistened happily as the colours on the television merged into a complex story. The subsided pain from earlier came back to him in overwhelming waves, but he tried ignoring it for the sake of feeling content.

"Can I clean up your injuries, please?" Luke asked softly, turning his head slightly so that he could easily brush his lips beside the caked blood that covered a serious injury. Michael whimpered from the sudden shock of pain before sighing. "Only if I get to have cuddles afterwards."

After xhifting his weight and pulling Michael away from him, Luke was able to stand up and pull Michael to his feet. The black-haired boy cried out unexpectedly, collapsing against Luke. His face was scrunched up with pain, immediately causing worry to stir about in the pit of Luke's stomach. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt the same amount of anxious feelings for this stranger* as he did for Calum.

"Okay, baby," Luke cooed, picking Michael up and carrying him bridal style. Michael had pressed his face into Luke's bare chest, trying to not begin crying. When standing up, he must have applied too much pressure on a crucial injury. Luke was carrying him towards the bathroom, mumbling about how he was going to make him feel better. Michael felt safe but mysterious fear was making his bones ache. Luke placed him down on the counter, placing his hands on either side of Michael's hips. 

"I'm sorry for this," Michael shamefully whispered as Luke moved to peel the heavily stained shirt from the older boy's torso. Luke just shook his head before wincing at the injuries that he found on Michael's upper body. A dark bruise had bloomed across his chest, littered with droplets of blood. Michael's eyes shied away from Luke who was examining the deep wound that spread across his left rib. 

"You're lucky I'm a med student," Luke grumbled playfully, his hands moving up to cup Michael's cheeks to find the source of the blood that was plastered onto his forehead. Michael just chuckled lightly before wincing, his voice coming out as a low hiss. 

"You know, most doctors want to help when they see a person flip their car off a cliff," Michael teased, wincing when Luke brushed his fingers along the wound along his forehead as he rolled his eyes. It wasn't deep, but it was painful enough to make Michael whine incoherently. He slumped against the mirror of the bathroom, watching Luke with a careful eye as he pulled away. The blond's hands migrated to Michael's waistband, raising an eyebrow as if he was asking for consent. With a gentle tint of pink growing on his cheeks, Michael nodded. Luke pulled down the boy's loose sweats with a quick tug but gasped immediately. Michael's knee was disproportionate, bulging in places where it shouldn't be. Black, blue, and purple bruises were scattered all around like a mural, spreading up halfway up his thigh and shin. 

"Fuck," Luke murmured nervously before opening one of the cabinets and pulling out a first aid kit. His eyes filled with both glee and misery as he stared up at Michael. "Your knee is dislocated but the shock from earlier made you disregard it. I need to set it back into place." Michael rose an eyebrow but cried out when Luke pressed his hand against the injured knee. 

"Hold onto me if you need it." With a raised eyebrow, the black-haired boy leaned forward to rest his head on Luke's shoulder. With a quiet countdown starting at 3, Luke pushed the dislocated knee back into place. Michael screamed loudly, his voice raw as it began to crack. Once the kneecap was popped back into place, Michael slumped lazily against Luke, too tired to move. Luke brushed the black haired boy's away, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as he murmured about he was okay now. 

"We're not done yet." Luke winced at the quiet sob of defeat that followed after his statement. He pushed Michael back into a sitting position, his head resting against the mirror as his eyes fluttered shut. Michael's body began shiver from cold sweat, his shoulders shaking gently. Luke frowned as he began bandaging all the injuries after closely examining it. 

"I'm cold," Michael whined quietly and Luke just smiled gently, grabbing Michael's. shoulders until his head back was back on the blond's shoulder. His legs were bent to wrap Luke's waist, despite the pain that clearly brewed in his knee at the movement. His arms hooked around Luke's neck and his cheeks flared red when Luke moved his hand to Michael's lower thighs to easily support his weight. 

"I'll take you to my bed," Luke grunted as he began blindly walking towards his bedroom, his lips gently pressed against Michael's shivering shoulders in hopes of soothing him just a small amount. Michael hummed at the contact, his lips twitching slightly before Luke gently placed him on the bed. As Luke pulled away, Michael reached forward and grabbed his collar hastily. 

"Don't leave," Michael grumbled, his grip on Luke's shirt beginning to tighten as he pulled Luke closer. With a raised eyebrow, the blond watched the older boy's nose crinkle as if he was making life-altering decisions before his shirt was tugged down further and he felt a pair of soft, slightly chapped lips against his. 

The kiss was gentle and sweet; everything a first kiss should be. Luke slowly climbed onto Michael, careful to not touch one of his injuries or break the kiss before Michael pulled away with a sloopy smile. His eyes shone with happiness as he tilted his head slightly. 

"Either you're a very kinky bottom or a very possessive top." The tips of Luke's ears went red as he leaned back down to catch Michael's lips for another kiss. 

Despite everything, life was pretty good in that moment.

+

 

Michael was curled into Luke's pillow with his bandages beginning to peel away. Dirt and blood began to coat the edges of the banadages, setting a loud reminder in Luke's brain to change it after the boy woke up from his deep sleep. Luke couldn't help but to smile at the peaceful sight in front of him. He looked like an angel, finally gaining the peace he needed.

"Pick up your phone, dipshit," Calum's loud voice interjected, startling Luke into picking up his phone. Michael whimpered quietly in his sleep, rolling away from Luke before settling back into his deep slumber. Luke picked up his phone, hissing quietly.

"Shut up, you nearly woke him." A light giggle from Calum's end of the phone made Luke roll his eyes because he immediately knew who it was: Ashton, Calum's on-and-off boyfriend. Calum cleared this throat menacingly, simply stating that he was wondering where his best friend was disappearing off to. Turning to glance back at Michael, Luke slowly crept out of the room with a quiet sigh. 

"Seriously, Luke?" Calum asked, his tone gentle as if he was scared of angering Luke. "I've never seen you disappear for the night with a guy, let alone four. Have you done the do?" Luke's cheeks went embarrassingly red as he shook his head with a low growl. 

"Calum, I've known him for four days." A strange, muffled noise echoed quietly through the phone, causing Luke to narrow his eyes. Calum coughed awkwardly, making a high-pitched noise as he attempted to answer Luke's statement. 

"Yeah, so?" Luke wandered into the kitchen, a sudden flashback of the past four days blurred by in his mind. The kisses, the needy hands, the crying, the pain - all of it. It was all so much for a boy who could normally spend one night with his best friend and have his socialization for the week complete. 

Luke's fist collided against the cool metal of his fridge, his forehead resting against it. A small dent formed as he let out a gentle sigh, clutching onto the phone tightly. "I don't think you get it, Calum. I'm trying to kill him but there's a fucking voice in me that's not letting me do so. He's been at my house for the past four days and I can't seem to let him go."

"That," Calum said in a teasing manner. "Is called love." Luke shook his head in disbelief, scoffing loudly as he whipped around so his back was flush against the now dented fridge. A quiet moan rang through the phone, making Luke raise an eyebrow in confusion before the following sound made his entire body flare red with both embarrassment and anger.

"You fucking asshole," Luke hissed, his voice dropping a few octaves. "Did you really fucking think I wouldn't notice you're getting a blow job?" Calum made a soft purring sound before replying. Luke could hear the smirk in the Kiwi boy's voice.

"Yeah, but it's Ash. I'm not going to say no. And you're on your own for this, Luke. I can't help you." The phone clicked off and Luke loudly cursed, slamming his phone against the counter. His entire body burned with anger but the thought of Michael peacefully sleeping on his bed made his nerves settle down. His body relaxed and he suddenly felt exhausted. Rubbing his eyes gently, he made his way back to his bedroom.

"Hi, Lukey," Michael said with a gentle smile, causing emotions to erupt inside of Luke. The blond smiled shyly before sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Michael's facial expression change. He was attempting to smile at Luke, but his eyes narrowed and grew glassy. It was almost as if something was beginning to bother him.

"Michael!" Luke screamed, terrified, watching as the boy began violently shaking on the bed. The conscious thoughts of being able to help stripped away from him and he was left watching him without a clue. The shaking slowed to a stop, letting Michael regain his consciousness. The black-haired boy groaned quietly before quiet sobs escaped his lips. Luke scrambled towards him, immediately whispering soothing words.

"Baby, baby, it's okay, everything is okay," Luke repeated, pulling Michael into his lap. The older boy was shaking, tears rolling down his pale cheeks rapidly as he clenched his eyes shut.

"It hurts, Lukey. My head," Michael whispered faintly, almost too light for Luke to hear. As soon as Luke registered what Michael was saying, he pressed his lips against his forehead, right between Michael's eyebrows. The room fell to a vacant silence aside from the broken sobs from the ill boy. He clutched onto Luke's black t-shirt, curling it tightly in his shaking fist. Luke continued to pepper kisses along his face, murmuring loving words before Michael let go of his shirt.

"Mikey, no, fuck!" Luke cried out as his attention went to the now silent boy in his lap and how he was breathing. "No, wake up, get up!" Laying the boy on the bed, Luke scrambled to check Michael's breathing before receiving a gut-wrenching answer: he wasn't. With fear and adrenaline flowing freely through his body, Luke began pressing down on Michael's chest repeatedly as beginning of cardiopulmonary resuscitation. (CPR) He didn't notice the tears streaming down his cheeks as he counted out loud, his voice cracking.

"Mikey, baby, please," Luke whispered before collapsing against the bed, his forehead resting on the centre of Michael's chest. "I'm sorry." Deep down inside of him, the medically intelligent side told him what was wrong. Michael would never wake up again. "If I had caught the signs earlier.. Earlier.." Luke pouted, crying into the older boy's bare chest.

People weren't lying when they say bad things come out of loving a broken boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explain Michael's death for you guys. He had a fatal ruptured brain aneurysm and some of the symptoms are listed as you can see. Aneurysms are caused by high blood pressure, which is where the crash comes into play. The stress from his general life and the failed suicide attempt caused a lot more stress than usual. Ruptures usually cause strokes but there are certain areas where if an aneurysms was to rupture, it'd be fatal. This generally does not happen until you're in your 50's, but I wanted to put a different death than a lot of people do. 
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
